Adventures of a Courier, Sniper, Rose, and Dog
by CrazyCommie
Summary: The adventures of some of my favorite people in Fallout New Vegas. Rated M for future chapters.


Boone had to admit it, this kid know his stuff. When the kid had walked into Novac and helped him find the person who had sold his wife to the Legion, Boone had planned to become a drifter until he met his demise. But something about the kid made him change his mind…

"_Why don't you come with me?" the kid had asked, looking Boone with those bright green eyes. "People around me don't last long, and that is made worse by the fact that the Legion wants me dead." He had replied, starting for the door. But the kid stepped into his path, and stood so close that boon could count each of his raven black hair strands, neatly tucked into a ponytail. "Well, they may not be after me, but every sniper has to have a spotter. And seeing as though we are both snipers, it would be beneficial for us to team up Boone." He said patting his modified hunting rifle. Boone looked into those green eyes, searching for any hint of the kid lying. He gave up. They agreed to kill any Legion unless it was extremely necessary. The kid, whose name was Alex, put on the beret Boone had given him, turned around, and they left._

"Boone, stop daydreaming." Alex said as he nudged the ex-recon sniper with the butt of his most prized thing in the world: a black hunting rifle with a scope, extended mags, and sling. "C'mon, Legion patrol coming soon, and we gotta get up on a hill" Alex said is his slight Russian accent. Boone stood up, got his pack, and together they started up the ever increasing slope of the hill. After about five minutes, though, the walk started into a climb. Boone had to admit that he was struggling a bit during the climb, especially when he looked up at Alex who was 30 feet higher than Boone was, remarkably agile despite the black combat armor, rifle, and pack he carried. Alex heaved himself over a jutting on the side of the hill, and out of sight of Boone. It took him about five more minutes to get over the same jutting, and by then Alex had the camo tarp over their position and was assembling the currently dismembered Anti-material rifle. Boone set his pack down and took in their surroundings. They where on one of the higher hills of this valley, no wind, the patrol could only go one way, and, unless they where looking, he and Alex would never been seen until they started firing. He turned to Alex, who was now prone and hooking the scope onto the rifle. Boone lay down, stuck his rifle through the space between the tarp and ground, and waited. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Fifteen. Finally, after the sun started to go lower in the sky, the patrol appeared on the horizon. Boone looked through his scope and looked at the Legion men. There where two centurions and about a dozen legionaries. Alex loaded a clip of incendiary rounds and loaded one into the chamber. 5…4…3…2…1…mark. All hell broke loose. Alex fired, a blast of sand kicked up by the force of the round. The bullet hit home on the closest centurion, shattering his skull and sending bits of brain to shower the closest legionary. Boone fired next, his round hitting the gore-covered man right in the chest. Both men kept firing, shattering heads and destroying chests. "Sosi ebanataya suka!"* Alex yelled, reloading. Boone just kept firing, and in minutes, the 'battle' was over. 15 men lay dead, and none had known where their deaths had come from. By that time, the place holding the snipers was empty. They where already heading away, Alex carrying the heavy sniper rifle all the way. They set up camp about a mile away, made sure that it was secure, and fell asleep.

When they awoke, it was still dark outside. It was very common to get moving in the dark part of the morning, mainly because of its countless advantages. The air outside was cool; they where nearly invisible in the night, just to name a few. Today, they needed to get through what many wastelanders call the plains. These where the flatlands that surrounded New Vegas, and during the day it became unbelievably hot. Boone and Alex wasted no time, and, almost jogging the whole way, made it to the GunRunners just as the sun started peaking over the horizon. New record for the two. Boone made sure no one tried to sneak up on them while Alex went to the kiosk and started buying and selling their many wares. It was an easy ten minute transaction, and when it was done, Boone and Alex dragged their purchases to a shady spot across the street. They divided the ammo and the each ended up with around a thousand rounds each. Boone pulled some water and food out of his pack, and while they where eating, planned what they where going to do for that day. "Ok, there is some NCR station over here, but I'm only looking for a person in it, and she ain't NCR. Her name is Rose of Sharon Cassady or something like that" Alex said, barely over a mumble. Boone could understand him though. "Ok" Boone said. "Lets go find this girl" 


End file.
